Stranger to the Rain
by DevDev
Summary: AU: Jubilation Lee had a perfect life, she lived in a comfy home with loving parents. She went to a catholic school and was a suceeding Gymnast... until a fateful day changes everything. Victor Creed kills her parents. *COMPLETED*(for right now)
1. Aspirin can't Heal Hearts

**A/N: Okay, I had this posted last night, but decided to pull it. I wanted to make a lot of changes to it. So if you have seen it... don't close this yet, look again! The story is different...  
  
The X-men don't belong to me...  
  
**

Chapter One  


  
  
  
  
She liked the rain she really did like it. But only when she was inside, and for this instance,   
  
she was _not _inside. It _did not _feel very nice on her skin; and that's why she was running. Her   
  
dock martens were soaked through and through, her navy blue knee socks in the same condition.   
  
The worst part of it all was her homework. What if her backpack was too thin and the rain got   
  
inside? What would she tell the sisters?  
  
  
Turning the corner made her exactly ten feet away from her home. Every car her family owned   
  
was there, so why hadn't anyone picked her up? Oh, the things she would say to her mother.  
  
  
_Is there someway I can make her feel really guilty? Naw, she just better be in the house when I   
  
get there!_' Smiling, she started to quicken her pace to the front door. But the door was already   
  
ajar. Something was up  
  
  
Daaad, she called, loud and clear. But no one answered. It was odd, too odd. She   
  
flipped off her school shoes by the door, swallowing the fear in her throat down at the same time.   
  
Something was up  
  
  
Warily, her soaked socks took her forward to her living room. Each step was taking her longer   
  
and longer, her feet unconsciously going as slow as possible. It was killing her. Finally, she   
  
reached what she knew all along. The terrible thing the thing that she felt in her heart the   
  
minute she walked through the open door. Something wasn't just _up_, something was terribly   
  
wrong.  
  
  
There was a person on the floor, regular height, and small build. Bright blue eyes were open and   
  
highlighted her pallid skin. Pallid? _PALE?!   
  
_  
Her mother was dead; her breathing was nonexistent, not there. Mrs. Lee's color was non-  
  
existent; she was barely there. There was blood seeping onto the carpet right before the young   
  
girl's eye.   
  


_  
It caught Jubilation Lee's eye.  
_

  
  
All the blood, all the horribleness of it all zoomed into her head. She couldn't look too long at   
  
the bloody body. It was too much to take in at one time. So she ran to the kitchen, but that   
  
wasn't a pleasant picture either.  
  
  
The coldness of the room enveloped her into its grasp; she left wetness behind as her feet   
  
clumsily walked on. Jubilee's vision blurred with tears as she saw her beloved father on the   
  
ground.  
  
  
Mr. Lee was sprawled out on his stomach with five _claw _marks in his back. They tore down to   
  
his torso where most of- no! She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to know what the heck   
  
had happened.  
  
  
Daddy? Oh please  
  
  
Her father's glasses were sprawled before his body; the glass was shattered. Jubilee wanted the   
  
glasses, wanted something of her father before it was all ripped away. But more of the horrible   
  
redness caught her eye; she could only flee.  
  
  
Her legs tumbled to the foyer, needing to get to her bag. Jubilee flew to the stairs and to her   
  
room, her head wasn't clear, her mind was in tumble, she didn't think the person would still be   
  
there. But he was.  
  
  
He had blond hair, and he had claws that scared her to the bone. He was a big man, not exactly   
  
tall, just big. _Big boned_ His claws were poised above her stuffed toy collection. They were all   
  
ruined. Victor Creed sniffed the air once and then, by raising his head, he looked right at Jubilee.  
  
  
In one split action, all of Jubilee's gymnastic training came into play. She quickly scrambled   
  
towards the stairs, her backpack flew up onto her back and she took the steps two at a time.   
  
Before she got to the door, something halted her steps. She could feel a hand grip her backpack,   
  
pulling her towards thick muscles. Struggling ensued; this was a killer, a mad man. Getting away   
  
was her only goal.   
  
  
Jubilation Lee was _not _a violent person, but something boiled in her veins. There was a fire in her   
  
body she didn't know where it started or why it happened, but a flash of bright lights came   
  
soaring out of her body. It wasn't out of one particular place, but all over. Lights came out of   
  
her nose, her mouth, out of her hands but they weren't even lights. They were more of –of –   
  
she couldn't describe it she didn't even know what happened before the man holding her   
  
shielded his eyes and released her from his grip. He growled a deep growl, and Jubilee darted off.   
  
She was out the door, and out of the house before he could realize what she was.  
  
  
Victor Creed sat up, not realizing burns were healing on his body. He rubbed his chin vigorously,   
  
She's a mutie   
  


_  
***  
_

  
  
Jubilation Lee wanted nothing but to sit down in an alleyway and cry her heart out, but right now   
  
Jubilation Lee didn't have time to grieve her parents. Her legs were pumping and pumping, going   
  
as quickly as she could. Jubilee didn't look back, not once, at the white stone house that crested   
  
upon the hill. She had to keep on going.  
  
  
The Lees lived only a couple of miles away from the city Los Angeles's in California, but it   
  
seemed like years for Jubilee. She was sweaty and cold at the same time and with the rain gone,   
  
the humidity was like hell.   
  
  
Jubilee made sure she laid low, she didn't want the killer finding her she didn't want _anyone   
  
_finding her. But she _had _to stop soon.  
  
  
Her arms were killing her. The seemed to ache and ache with each running step she took.   
  
Finally, Jubilee walked into a small corner store. Without much hesitation, she swiftly grabbed a   
  
bottle of Aspirin off of a shelf. Screaming men followed her out of the door, but she didn't care.   
  
She just wanted all of it to go away. The aching in her arms, and the aching in a much stronger   
  
place Her heart. It was too bad  
  


_  
Too bad Aspirin didn't heal broken hearts  
_

  
  



	2. Aching in the Night

**A/N: Okay, here's a new chapter guys! Thank you so much to all that have reviewed... I appreciate it more than I am able to express in words.  
  
I don't own the characters... so don't accuse me of anything.  
  
  
**

Chapter two  


  
  
  
Jubilee couldn't remember where she was when she awoke in the middle of the night. The night   
  
sky was moonless; there was an all around darkness that blinded her eyes. It was so dark that   
  
everything in front of her was a blank space there wasn't anything normal; there was nothing.   
  
  
Still, she huddled against the small space she had found. There was a comfort right there at that   
  
moment. With the backpack by her side, her knees drawn to her chest and her head tucked into   
  
the crook of her neck, she was almost peaceful. Almost being the key word.  
  
  
Even though the gravel digging into her bottom and the roughness digging into her back were   
  
there, they didn't matter much. What mattered were her arms her head her nose They   
  
were all the places where those weird lights had expelled from her body. Oh, and it hurt so much.  
  
  
The Aspirin that she had taken hadn't done anything to soothe her. It only had made her feel   
  
worse. The aching and the throbbing were all too much.  
  
  
It was scary, it was dark she didn't want to move. Thinking if she did, the lights would come   
  
again. She didn't want the lights she just wanted to be normal.  
  
  


But she couldn't stop it.  


  
  
Jubilee straightened out her arm in front of herself into the unknown. The pulsating and the   
  
throbbing increased about ten times more than it had been before. It was traveling though, from   
  
her shoulder down, down, down, until a weak _thing _fell out of her palm. It landed with a _PAF_,   
  
and that made her jump out into the open.  
  
  
She figured she had to keep moving anyway. It was late, and if she wanted to get _anywhere_, she   
  
might as well start now. Tossing her backpack onto her back, she started forward.  
  
  
The throbbing was gone, which felt like the greatest weight lifted off of her shoulders. She leaped   
  
forward swiftly, working out the cramps that were within her legs.   
  
  
The town was still as loud as possible as she walked along the grey sidewalk. Music, and lights   
  
flared all around her. She walked quickly, looking down all the time. Scantily clad girls walked   
  
out of the nearby clubs, pausing to look at the girl still in a Catholic school uniform.  
  
  
Hey girl you goin' to church or something'. The convent's the otha waaay!  
  
  
Jubilee didn't want to look at the woman before her; she didn't look up at all. All she did was   
  
start to run. Maybe she should've waited. Maybe nights on the street were worse than in the   
  
day. She would learn, because she had to.   
  
  
Headlights flashed onto her, a car zoomed around a corner. It was the killer.  
  
  
His blond hair was highlighted with the lights of the near by clubs, his body a faint pink from   
  
another light. But his eyes, oh they were the eyes of a devil. Or at least they seemed that way   
  
to Jubilee.  
  
  
She picked up speed, crashing into more of the women as she went along her way. Creed honked   
  
his horn several times, zigzagging in between the cars that stood in his way. Jubilee didn't know   
  
what to do, everything in her body was racing it was calling her to go faster and faster. She   
  
turned sharply into an alleyway, but it was a dead end. Running into the wall, she urged her   
  
body to climb it, to grip what she could. But all of it was no use. She was trapped like an animal   
  
in a cage.  
  
  
Creed came then, rushing into the hole like the madman that he was. I've looked a long time fer   
  
ya kid. Now let's not make this hard.  
  
  
Jubilee whimpered, but tried to surge past the man. It didn't work. He seized her arm roughly   
  
pulling her towards him. She shrieked, her scream echoing off the walls of the alleyway. Let me   
  
GO!   
  
  
Ya know yer momma sounded just like that, girl. She was begging so much until I forced er   
  
to shut her mouth.   
  
  
Jubilee couldn't hear this; she didn't want to know. Her body struggled like no other, she was   
  
still screaming.  
  
  
No one's gonna come little girl. They're all out there, havin' a good time. The screaming went   
  
on. Stop the God damn shrillness! Creed pressed a hand against her mouth and dragged her to   
  
the end wall. Shut up! Shut up! He was laughing, throwing her head against the wall.   
  
  
The lights were dimming; the monster's face was going away. Her pain was there, aching in her   
  
head, but that was going away too. Bitter blood began to fill her mouth, causing her to look into   
  
the eyes of the killer. She looked into his eyes, and for the first time Creed realized her eyes were   
  
blue. She was an Asian Asian American, but her eyes were a blue. He was amazed. So   
  
amazed that he stopped banging her head against the wall.   
  
  
Instead, he laid her body onto the ground. He was a killer, why was this little girl stopping him?   
  
He didn't give a damn about her! Taking her hand into his, he traced a claw against her palm.   
  
More blood.   
  
  
Is this what ya do now Creed, pick on little girls? The Wolverine was here, he was always   
  
there watching and waiting on Creed's tail.  
  
  
This is business, leave us alone, he growled.   
  
  
No way in hell, Bub! This little girl did nothin' to you an' if she did ya got no business   
  
beatin' her to tha pulp. Wolverine launched himself onto Sabertooth. Logan punched him   
  
square on the jaw, and then released his claws. _Skint_!   
  
  
Quickly, Creed flipped Logan over and they tumbled together. Each move one of them threw   
  
became a blur. Everything happened so fast.   
  
  
Logan eventually knocked Creed out and ran to the young girl. He knew that the mad man   
  
wouldn't stay down long, so he made a split decision. He hefted the young girl into his arms,   
  
cradling her bloody head.   
  
  
The man who called himself Wolverine didn't know why he had picked the young girl into his   
  
arms. The only thing he could tell himself was that he wanted to protect anyone and anything   
  
from Creed. This girl _would _be protected. He would make sure of that.  
  
  
With her blood dripping down his arm, he ran to his hotel room he knew he could help her.  



	3. Hand in the Dark

**A/N: Okay people this might be the last chapter. I don't know where I'm going; I don't have a clue in hell. So if you wanna send me ideas at lilmonkey425@aol.com or tell me them here. ::Shrug:: It's all up to you guys right now... for me... I'm done because I don't have anymore. If you want an adventure tell me about it! This was just supposed to be an alternate way for Jubes and Wolvie to meet.  
  
Again, I don't own these folks!  
  
**

Chapter Three  


  
  
It was her head that was aching this time, no more of her arms and her nose. The lights in the   
  
room were too bright, the bed she was lying on too worn. There was no Mom and Dad, no   
  
comforting voice. But there _was _a rough hand. It trailed across her forehead with a damp cloth,   
  
only leaving irritating wetness behind.   
  
  
she whispered. I want my mother The wetness ceased, and her hand reached up.   
  
Oh, I have a headache.  
  
  
Okay, so he really didn't know what to do or say. He thought the wet cloth was helping, but he   
  
had never been the nursing type of guy. Logan had bandaged her head in white gauze, but a lot of   
  
blood had already seeped through. He really didn't know what to do.  
  
  
it s'alright, yer gonna be fine. But in fact, he really didn't know. The wound on her   
  
head wasn't healing; he could smell it.  
  
So he decided on bringing her to a near-by hospital. It wasn't like he was going to leave the   
  
young girl there and then just take off; he just wanted to get her back to her regular healthy self.   
  
Although he didn't know what she would do he didn't know if she was a mutant, which made   
  
it potentially difficult to stay with her. _I'll get her to her parents._', and with that decision he   
  
called a taxi. She needed a hospital.  
  
  
Logan wrapped her in three blankets and hefted her once again into her arms. The taxi was   
  
already waiting when he reached the doors of the hotel.  
  
  
She called. It was a whisper, but an urgent whisper. Dad, my head hurts really   
  
bad, she said. But her whispers were fading; her whimpering was increasing.   
  
  
Within minutes they reached the hospital, he went up to the counter with a brisk pace trying not   
  
to jostle the girl's head. Within another few minutes she was rushed away on a stretcher and he   
  
was set to fill out the paperwork.  
  


_  
***  
_

  
Name? Shit! He didn't know any of the junk they were asking for these damn papers. He was   
  
making up stuff, but it grew tiresome after a while. Logan couldn't exactly explain he had found   
  
the girl being attacked and took her; he would almost certainly be arrested!   
  
  
It didn't bother him, but he had vowed the kid safety he would give her it.  
  
_  
_

***  


  
  
Mom, it's ONNN, Jubilation Lee was screaming to her mother. Their favorite show was on,   
  
The Cosby Show_. It was an old show, where the reruns were on only late at night, but Mrs. Lee   
  
and Jubilee loved it.   
  
  
Okay, okay here's the popcorn. Her Chinese accent filled the room with recognizable fun.   
  
  
_

Laughs ensued, fun began.  


  
  
This is what mother and daughter lived for, their TV night. Nothing could stop their TV night,   
  
until the man came through the door.  
  
  
Hey girlies time to diiiie!  


  
***  


  
  
Jubilee screamed, frightened like no other from her nightmare. She was alone in a white   
  
room. Everything was white. Even the linoleum that covered the floor was almost pure white.   
  
  
Looking through the window, she saw a nurse. Her hair was blond, her body tiny. Behind her, a   
  
man followed. He was _big boned_.   
  
  
Jubilee needed to get out of the bed, he was coming to get her she knew it. Nothing and no one   
  
would get her.   
  
  
There was an I.V. in her arm, but she didn't care. With a force unknown to even her, she tore the   
  
I.V. right out. It hurt, but it was better than being dead.  
  
  
She darted right out of the doors that led to her room, passing the killer on the way. It _was_ the   
  
killer, it _had _to be! People screamed out to her trying to hold her back from the sliding doors that   
  
led to her freedom, but to no avail.   
  
  
She was on the street, her white hospital gown too thin and too showy. Where were her parents?   
  
Why weren't they here? Coldness wrapped itself around her; her feet felt like ice.   
  
  
It was nighttime again, the city lights flashed through her head. She was waiting for them Why   
  
weren't they there with her? Oh, all she wanted was her bed. All she wanted was a warm hand in   
  
hers. _Someone _was supposed be there! Were did everyone go? Frustration took over her body;   
  
tears filled her eyes. Her feet took her aimlessly running, looking for a face. She didn't want to be   
  
alone. Strangers swooned before her; hands groped her. She only wanted to feel safe. Jubilee   
  
wanted to go home.  
  
  
  
She started to cry again. The tears kept on coming; trailing alongside her face in the crazy daze. It   
  
was déjà vu yet again as she swiftly ran into an alleyway. A rat skittered around a garbage can, but   
  
Jubilee didn't see it.  
  
  
Huddling against the wall, she didn't see the man creep up to her. Logan swooped down before   
  
her, crouching in the darkness. I'm not here ta hurt ya, Kid.  
  
  
She looked at him, her deep blue eyes pressing into his. I'm no kid, she bit out bitterly. Her   
  
dark hair lashed out into her eyes causing the tears to renew.   
  
  
I'm Logan can I call someone fer ya?  
  
  
Jubilation. Parents dead. Angrily, she wiped away the tears. Mad, that she had let herself cry.   
  
Ya looked like the killer. That's why I ran.  
  
  
Alright, well let's head back ta the hospi he never finished.  
  
  
No! You can't take me back there I won't go! She got up. Already, her legs were flexed to   
  
run.  
  
  
Wait a minute Darlin'. We don't hafta go back.   
  
  
she started to sob again. I can't see any more b-b-blood again. She didn't know the   
  
man, she only knew his name. But he was all she had. Sobbing, she slid down the brick wall.  
  
  
His heart jerked at the sound of her renewed tears. Sabertooth must'a done somethin' real bad.'   
  
Logan reached out to smooth her black hair. Flinching, she pulled away.   
  
  
Instead of touching her, he gave her time and pushed out his hand. Within moments, she grabbed   
  
his hand.  
  
  
He didn't know where they were gonna go. She was a kid with her parents dead. He was a man   
  
that didn't have time to love someone. So instead of thinking about it, he pulled Jubilation to her   
  
feet. Letting her lean onto him, he led the way.   


  
  
Into the unknown.  



End file.
